


Goodnight Sweet Prince

by onesam



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Consensual Somnophilia, Intoxication, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, XTXFEST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesam/pseuds/onesam
Summary: Kai and Yeonjun try something different.- For #XTXFEST
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Goodnight Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> For the #XTXFEST Prompt: Somnophilia. Kai likes to sleep commando and Yeonjun wants to experiment.
> 
> This is an attempt to write consensual somnophilia and try to make it realistic(?).

It’s late as they stumble back into their apartment, seeking warmth and balance after drinking. Yeonjun tries to keep a swaying Kai from hitting the floor. He keeps a hand hovering over Kai’s head like an imaginary helmet, protective.

“That’s it. Come on,” grunts Yeonjun, the weight of keeping an arm around Kai is a struggle. His younger boyfriend is a growing boy, taller and wider than him in all the ways he’s grown to like.

He’s grateful when they reach the bed and Yeonjun carefully rests Kai on his back.

“Hyung,” Kai whines, eyes closed, barely awake. His lashes flutter for a moment in search of Yeonjun. _A sweet drunk baby_ , thinks Yeonjun. “....Hyung.”

“Yes?” Yeonjun grabs a pillow to slide under his boyfriend's head. He wants to hear if the boy wants it as much as he wants it.

“...Shirt off,” Kai mumbles as he pushes his head deeper into the pillow. “... pants off.”

“Are you sure we-”

“Yes, hyung. Pleashh-” Kai slurs as he drifts off. They had planned this before Kai had gotten drunk.

Kai is intentionally intoxicated for this to happen. They’re still figuring this out.

Yeonjun takes off Kai’s shirt and he can hear the soft hum of approval. Kai looks relaxed, his features slack with sleep, lips parted in a light snore, a sheen of saliva steadily drips out of the corners of his mouth.

Yeonjun leans in, listens for Kai’s comfortable snoring as his go.

“Fuck,” Yeonjun curses, a hand brushing over Kai’s hairless chest, marveling at moles on bare skin, his finger lingers and swirls around a dark brown nipple into a sturdy peak.

Touching Kai like this is a bit different. 

Part of him is horrified that he’s aroused by using Kai like this. The idea of molding his lover like a pliant fuck doll however he wishes has been a desire ever since he discovered how knocked out from the world Kai was after a good number of drinks. Kai had confided with Yeonjun that the feel of sheets rubbing against his cock and ass often soothed him into sleep.

And the idea of a man coming in to see him like that, bare flesh, vulnerable and unaware for the taking excited Kai too.

It had given Yeonjun ideas. They started talking on how they could do this.

-

_“It’s just one less extra cloth between me and the others,” Kai slyly replied when asked why. “Or just between me and you as I sleep.”_

_“You dirty slut,” responded Yeonjun fondly._

_-_

Kai has a nice mouth on him. And Yeonjun stares at how peacefully Kai sleeps during his excitement. Yeonjun takes off his jeans, rolls down his underwear to release his semi-erect cock, and masturbates at a leisure pace. He has to be careful. Kai’s deadlike presence is only from a mountain of soju drinking. Yeonjun isn’t sure how long it will last but he wants to relish this. 

Thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock, he leans over to rub his cockhead on Kai’s lips, a trail of precum applied like a glossy moisturizer. Yeonjun leans back to admire his artistry. Kai’s lips covered in his cum look so pretty and tempting. He wants to open the boy’s mouth and spill cum all over Kai’s tongue, but he wonders if Kai would choke helplessly. He shivers at the thought, tugs his cock into further arousal. 

_Not now_ , he thinks, as this is the first time for them. He doesn’t want to overdo it _yet._

Yeonjun takes off Kai’s pants and is delighted he doesn’t have to bother with Kai’s underwear. Kai’s flaccid long cock lay between thick thighs, asking to be sucked off thoroughly from tip to balls by Yeonjun’s lips. 

“Baby’s big cock is useless to me while you sleep,” smirks Yeonjun, playfully smacking Kai’s cock lightly.

Yeonjun turns Kai over on to his stomach, hand settling on the swell of Kai’s ass, squeezing. “Let’s play with your hungry ‘lil hole now, hm?”

Yeonjun climbs over Kai’s body carefully, with a quick peck to the boy’s back, he scoots lower until his face hovers above Kai’s notable behind. With both hands he pulls Kai’s plump cheeks apart, stares at the fluttering hole. 

“Hello, you,” greets Yeonjun up close, then gathers saliva in his mouth and spits directly into Kai’s ass crack, watching globs of his dribble run down the boy’s puckered hole, still gaping from their morning fuck. 

He stills for a moment when he hears Kai whimper into the pillow. Yeonjun suspects the boy must be ticklish. And he knows how to cure that with his favorite hobby.

Yeonjun rims Kai. Sucks on his little asshole for a good fifteen minutes, licks and slurps until Kai’s asshole is pink, wet and twitchy. He can hear Kai’s faint breathy moans.

“I want to come on your ass,” groans Yeonjun.

Yeonjun grabs his cock, and strokes faster, feels like he’s going to burst any moment. He wants to unload on Kai’s bubble butt and leave the boy waking up to deal with the dry crust in the morning. Kai will realize in his waking state Yeonjun marked him as his. 

-

_“I want to come all over you as you sleep,” Yeonjun confessed, “On your face, in your mouth, on your ass and definitely in your ass.”_

_“Yes, hyung. Fuck,” cursed Kai. “I want to. Let’s start…. tonight.”_

_-_

Yeonjun can’t hold it any longer, he aims his cock and comes all over Kai’s behind, rubs the substance into his skin, spreads it over his hole, fingers him barely past the rim. Yeonjun sighs, he’s spent for now, but he has so much more he wants to do, he needs to rest if he wants to decorate Kai’s body before the boy wakes up.

Yeonjun yawns, half satisfied. He lays down behind Kai, spooning the younger’s body to fit, some of the cum on Kai’s bottom rubs off on him and Kai mumbles some nonsense about wanting more pork.

Yeonjun kisses Kai’s cheek and closes his eyes to rest for a bit.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here, thank you for reading.


End file.
